Set Fire to the Rain
"Set Fire to the Rain" is a song by British singer Adele from her second studio album 21. Written by Adele and Fraser T Smith and produced by Smith, the power ballad was released as the second single from the album in Europe. It was released as the third single in the United Kingdom on 4 July 2011, where the song peaked at number 11. The song has peaked at number one in Belgium, Poland, the Netherlands, the Czech Republic, Slovakia, and the United States. The song has charted within the top 10 of Austria, Canada, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, Ireland, Italy, New Zealand, Norway, South Africa and Switzerland. "Set Fire to the Rain" was released on 21 November 2011 as 21's third official single in the United States and later peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100. The song is the third consecutive number-one single of the same album; the last female singer who achieved this was Katy Perry in 2010 when "Firework" hit number one. Adele is the first female British artist in history to have three consecutive US number ones. With "Rolling in the Deep", "Someone like You" and "Set Fire to the Rain" Adele logged a total of 14 weeks atop of the Billboard Hot 100, this is the most number of weeks at number one a British female artist has had from the same album. The song was voted by readers of Billboard as their favorite number one hit of 2012.1 Additionally, while "Rolling in the Deep", "Someone like You" and "Set Fire to the Rain" were all US number ones, only "Someone like You" was a UK number one; "Set Fire to the Rain" didn't reach the top ten. Adele's live version of the song, from the DVD Live at the Royal Albert Hall, won the Grammy Award for Best Pop Solo Performance at the 55th Annual Grammy Awards.2 Contents 1 Background and composition 2 Reception 2.1 Critical reception 2.2 Chart performance 3 Live performances and usage in media 4 Remixes 5 Cover versions 6 Track listing 7 Credits and personnel 8 Charts and certifications 8.1 Weekly charts 8.2 Certifications 8.3 Year-end charts 9 Release history 10 See also 11 References 12 External links Background and composition "Set Fire to the Rain" Menu 0:00 A 23-second sample of "Set Fire to the Rain", which is written in the key of D minor with a tempo of 108 beats per minute. Problems playing this file? See media help. "Set Fire to the Rain" was written by Adele and Fraser T Smith while the production was handled by Smith.3 On 28 October, during an interview with Billboard, Columbia Records revealed that "Rumour Has It" would be released as the third single from the album and serviced to pop and adult contemporary radio.4 However, the release of the song was scrapped and "Set Fire to the Rain" was released as the third US-single on 21 November 2011.56 A spokesperson for Columbia, Pete Cosenza stated: "Our research found more programmer preference for 'Set Fire to the Rain'. ... Both 'Rumour' and 'Fire' came back strong, but 'Fire' was a bit stronger. ... It's a better plan to go with 'Fire' over 'Rumour' at pop and adult radio. ... Everyone, from radio to the buying public, seems to be on board."5 "Set Fire to the Rain" is the fifth track on Adele's second album 21. It was written with producer Fraser T Smith. It is written in the key of D minor with a tempo of 108 beats per minute, following the chord progression of Dm–F–C–Gm–Dm–F–C–Csus4–C, and Adele's voice spans A3-D5.7 The song describes the contradictory elements of a relationship, and the impossibility of letting go which is displayed in the lyrics "You and me together, nothing gets better/But there’s a side to you that I never knew, never knew/All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true/And the games you play, you would always win."89 One of the most pop-influenced of the album,10 the song is characterised by John Murphy of MusicOMH as a "power ballad".11 In contrast to the understated production of most songs on the album, the song features lush instrumentation and a swelling string arrangement812 over a mid-tempo rhythm,13 creating a wall of sound1214 for the singer's mourning vocals. Dave Simpson of The Guardian in an article revealed that Adele got inspiration for the song "when mah lightah stopped workin' sic" in the wet.15 Reception Critical reception The song has received critical acclaim from various critics with many complimenting on Adele's vocals. A writer for the magazine URB said that the song had "Starbucks-friendlier content" and further called it "melodramatic".16 Leah Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly concluded that the song had "scorned-woman balladry" and it "surges on the pure force of her titanic wail."17 While reviewing 21, a writer of The New York Times said, "the vocal effects on 'Set Fire to the Rain,' produced by Fraser T Smith, the most pop-minded of the assembled team, are superfluous."18 John Murphy of MusicOMH gave a negative review towards the song calling it "real misfire" and "overproduced".11 However he added, "it's a decent enough song, but Adele's always sounded best when it's just a piano and a voice."11 Writing for the newspaper Herald Sun, Camreon Adams called the song a "triumphant radio-hit-in-waiting of next single" and concluded that "once the chorus kicks in, you're a goner."19 Gary McGinley of No Ripcord highlighted "Set Fire to the Rain" calling it "the catchiest song" on 21.12 Another writer of Daily Herald said that Adele sounds "epic" on the song.20 Allison Stewart of The Washington Post found the song to be "galloping, out-of-place synth-rock number" and added that "even Adele can't save" the song.21 Nick Freed of Consequence of Sound said that "Set Fire to the Rain" finds Adele at "her strongest and most open."8 He further called the song "one of 21's angrier tracks" and concluded: "The chorus' hooks are crazy catchy, and by the final one Adele releases and her hurt slips through the anger to give you a damn real and forward show of emotion. I’d imagine seeing this song live or in a stripped down setting would make one bawl like a child. You’ll want to pump your fist and pound your chest. That’s a guarantee."8 Robert Copsey of Digital Spy praised the song saying, "'It was dark and I was over/ Until you kissed my lips and saved me,' she admits over a gloomy piano riff, before launching into a ballsy, hands-in-the-air chorus. 'I set fire to the rain/ and I threw us into the flames,' she belts with growly vocals against cinematic strings. Rounding out with a suitably breathtaking blast from her impressive pipes and the result sounds like classic, though it's anything but camp."22 Adele's live version of the song, from the DVD Live at the Royal Albert Hall, won the Grammy Award for Best Pop Solo Performance at the 55th Annual Grammy Awards. Chart performance "Set Fire to the Rain" was very popular in Europe, where the song charted within the top 10 of Austria, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, Ireland, Italy, Norway, and Switzerland and topping the charts in South Africa, New Zealand, Belgium, Poland, Slovakia and the Netherlands.23 The song debuted at number 79 on the UK Singles Chart24 and it moved to number 44 the next week selling 6,286 copies.2526 It later peaked at number 11 on the chart on the week ending 16 July 2011 and it stayed on the same position for two weeks selling another 24,978 copies.2427 Before being released as a single, the song charted on the Billboard Hot 100 for 6 weeks and re-entered 3 times, peaking at number 72 on 13 September. On the issue dated 4 February 2012, "Set Fire to the Rain" peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 and became Adele's third consecutive number one single from the album 21. With 21 also at number 1 on the Billboard 200, the song makes the set the first by a single artist to have led the Billboard 200 concurrently with three Hot 100 number one singles.28 It took 21 non-consecutive weeks for the song to reach the top spot in the United States.2930 As of June 2013, it has sold 4,552,000 digital downloads in the United States.31 Live performances and usage in media Adele performed the song live for the first time on 29 April on The Graham Norton Show.32 She also performed the track on 3 May at Jools Holland along with the selections "Rolling in the Deep", "Don't You Remember" and "Take It All".33 Adele also added the song to the set list of her second worldwide tour.34 FX used "Set Fire to the Rain" to promote the final season of Rescue Me in addition to the show's series finale.5 The song was also featured in promotional ads for the TV series Ringer and Revenge, which brought it airplay in the United States without her label having to release it to radio stations.5 It was also used as an "insert theme" on the 2012 Fuji TV series Iki mo dekinai natsu.35 Remixes icon This section is empty. You can help by adding to it. (December 2015) Cover versions In 2012, Grammy Award-nominated Texan blues and folk musician, Ruthie Foster, covered "Set Fire To The Rain" on her album Let it Burn.36 On 2 September 2014, Danielle Bradbery, Season 4 winner of The Voice covered "Set Fire to the Rain", published on Vevo and YouTube 37 which was praised by Rolling Stone,38 and which accumulated over 400,000 YouTube views by February 2016. Track listing Digital and downloads 1."Set Fire to the Rain" – 4:02 Digital and CD39 EP — remixes4041 1."Set Fire to the Rain" (Thomas Gold Remix) – 5:50 2."Set Fire to the Rain" (Thomas Gold Dub) – 5:21 3."Set Fire to the Rain" (Moto Blanco Remix) – 7:38 4."Set Fire to the Rain" (Moto Blanco Edit) – 3:35 Credits and personnel Vocals – Adele Songwriter, Audio Mixing, Record Producer, Bass guitar, Piano – Fraser T Smith Drums - Ashley "Stixman" Soan Recording Engineer - Beatriz Artola Assistant Recording Engineer - Isabel Seeliger-Morley String Section Performed by - Wired Strings String Arrangements - Rosie Danvers String Section Recording Engineer - Steve Price Charts and certifications Weekly charts Chart (2011–14) Peak position Australia (ARIA)23 11 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)42 5 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)43 1 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Wallonia)44 1 Brazil (Billboard Hot 100 Airplay)45 4 Brazil (Billboard Hot Pop)46 1 Canada (Canadian Hot 100)47 2 Czech Republic (Rádio Top 100)48 1 Czech Republic (Singles Digitál Top 100)49 38 Denmark (Tracklisten)50 5 Europe (Euro Digital Songs)51 6 Finland (Suomen virallinen lista)52 2 France (SNEP)53 9 Germany (Official German Charts)54 6 Greece Digital Songs (Billboard)55 6 Hungary (Rádiós Top 40)56 9 Ireland (IRMA)57 6 Israel (Media Forest)58 1 Italy (FIMI)59 3 Japan (Japan Hot 100)60 88 Lebanon (OLT 20)61 3 Luxembourg Digital Songs (Billboard)62 5 Mexico (Billboard Mexican Airplay)63 2 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)64 1 Netherlands (Single Top 100)65 1 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)66 8 Norway (VG-lista)67 4 Poland (Polish Airplay Top 100)68 1 Poland (Dance Top 50)69 41 Portugal Digital Songs (Billboard)70 2 Romania (Romanian Top 100)71 15 Scotland (Official Charts Company)72 10 Slovakia (Rádio Top 100)73 1 South Korea International Singles (Gaon)74 34 Spain (PROMUSICAE)75 24 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)76 13 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)77 4 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)78 11 US Billboard Hot 10079 1 US Adult Contemporary (Billboard)80 1 US Adult Top 40 (Billboard)81 1 US Alternative Songs (Billboard)82 31 US Dance Club Songs (Billboard)83 18 US Hot Latin Songs (Billboard)84 19 US Hot Rock Songs (Billboard)85 30 US Mainstream Top 40 (Billboard)86 1 US Rhythmic (Billboard)87 16 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Australia (ARIA)88 3× Platinum 210,000^ Belgium (BEA)89 Platinum 30,000* Brazil (ABPD)90 Platinum 100,000* Canada (Music Canada)91 5× Platinum 400,000^ Denmark (IFPI Denmark)92 Platinum 60,000^ Germany (BVMI)93 Platinum 300,000^ Italy (FIMI)94 3× Platinum 90,000* Mexico (AMPROFON)95 4× Platinum 240,000^ New Zealand (RMNZ)96 Platinum 15,000* South Korea (Gaon Chart) 308,12497 Switzerland (IFPI Switzerland)98 Platinum 30,000x United Kingdom (BPI)99 Platinum 600,000^ United States (RIAA)100 4× Platinum 4,552,00031 *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone Year-end charts Chart (2011) Position Australia (ARIA)101 49 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)102 25 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)103 3 Belgium (Ultratop 40 Wallonia)104 8 Denmark (Hitlisten)105 14 Netherlands (Mega Single Top 100)106 8 Germany (Media Control AG)107 16 Hungary (Rádiós Top 40108 51 Ireland (IRMA)109 19 Israel (Media Forest)110 1 Italy (FIMI)111 12 New Zealand (RIANZ)112 22 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)113 10 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)114 29 Chart (2012) Position Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)115 72 Belgium (Ultratop 40 Wallonia)115 68 Hungary (Rádiós Top 40)116 76 Greece (IFPI)117 71 Spain (PROMUSICAE)118 42 US Billboard Hot 100119 12 Release history Region Date Format Austria41 4 July 2011 Digital EP — remixes Germany120 Italy121 Netherlands121 United Kingdom122 United States 21 November 2011 AC radio123 5 December 2011 Triple A radio124 13 December 2011 Mainstream radio125 See also Book icon Book: Adele List of best-selling singles List of best-selling singles in the United States List of Dutch Top 40 number-one singles of 2011 List of Ultratop 50 number-one singles of 2011 List of Ultratop 40 number-one singles of 2011 List of number-one singles of 2011 (Poland) List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 2012 List of Adult Top 40 number-one singles of 2012 List of Mainstream Top 40 number-one hits of 2012 (U.S.) List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 2012 (U.S.) List of number-one pop hits of 2012 (Brazil) References 1.Jump up ^ Lipshutz, Jason (18 December 2011). "Madonna Rules Billboard.com's Readers Poll 2012". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 28 December 2012. 2.Jump up ^ "Grammys 2013: Winners List". Billboard. 10 Feb 2013. Retrieved 30 June 2013. 3.Jump up ^ Adkins, Adele (2011). 21 (Liner Notes) (Compact Disc). Adele. London, England: Columbia Records/XL Recordings. 4.Jump up ^ Trust, Gary (28 October 2011). "Weekly Chart Notes: Adele, Justin Bieber, Jason Aldean". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 29 October 2011. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c d Trust, Gary (9 November 2011). "Adele's 'Set Fire to the Rain' Is Next Single From '21'". Billboard. New York: Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 15 November 2011. 6.Jump up ^ "Going For Adds: CHR/Top 40 – 21 November 2011". R&R magazine. Retrieved 14 November 2011. 7.Jump up ^ "Adele – Set Fire to the Rain Sheet Music (Digital download)". Musicnotes.com. Universal Music Publishing Group. Retrieved 2 June 2011. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c d Freed, Nick (8 April 2011). "Album Review: Adele – 21". Consequence of Sound. Retrieved 17 September 2011. Cite error: Invalid tag; name "Consequence_of_Sound" defined multiple times with different content (see the help page). 9.Jump up ^ Adkins, Adele (2011). "Adele 21 Track by Track Interview". Adele.tv. XL Recordings. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 10.Jump up ^ Dorken, Joanne (21 January 2011). "Adele 21 – Track By Track Review". MTV UK. MTV Networks. Retrieved 24 April 2011. 11.^ Jump up to: a b c Murphy, John (24 January 2011). "Adele: 21 Review". musicOMH. Retrieved 24 April 2011. 12.^ Jump up to: a b c McGinley, Gary (25 January 2011). "Adele 21". No Ripcord. Retrieved 1 May 2011. Cite error: Invalid tag; name "ripcord" defined multiple times with different content (see the help page). 13.Jump up ^ Thrills, Adrian (20 January 2011). "'I'm a failure...that's why I sing': Never mind the hits, Adele reveals that she is fuelled by pain and insecurity". Daily Mail (Associated Newspapers; Daily Mail and General Trust plc). Retrieved 1 May 2011. 14.Jump up ^ Gipson, L. Michael (2 February 2011). "Adele: 21". Creative Loafing (Atlanta). CL Inc. Retrieved 13 May 2011. 15.Jump up ^ Simpson, Dave (15 April 2011). "Adele – review". The Guardian (Guardian Media Group). Retrieved 17 September 2011. 16.Jump up ^ "Adele: 21". URB. 25 February 2011. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 17.Jump up ^ Greenblatt, Leah (9 February 2011). "Review: Adele, 21". Entertainment Weekly (Time division of Time Warner). Retrieved 17 September 2011. 18.Jump up ^ Caramanica, Jon; Pareles Jon; Chinene Nate (1 March 2011). "New Music From Adele, Lucinda Williams and Cuong Vu". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Retrieved 17 September 2011. 19.Jump up ^ Adams, Camreon (20 January 2011). "Album of the week: Adele". Herald Sun (Australia: The Herald and Weekly Times). Retrieved 17 September 2011. 20.Jump up ^ "Adele's second is personal and perfect". Daily Herald (Paddock Publications). 24 February 2011. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 21.Jump up ^ Stewart, Allison (21 February 2011). "Adele's '21' album: Sophomore disc designed to transcend trends". The Washington Post (The Washington Post Company). Retrieved 17 September 2011. 22.Jump up ^ Copsey, Robert (3 July 2011). "Adele: 'Set Fire to the Rain'". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi Médias. Retrieved 23 September 2011. 23.^ Jump up to: a b "Australian-charts.com – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain". ARIA Top 50 Singles. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 24.^ Jump up to: a b "Chart Stats – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain". Chart Stats. The Official Charts Company. Archived from the original on 22 July 2012. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 25.Jump up ^ Jones, Alan (9 May 2011). "Adele and LMFAO retain chart crowns". Music Week (Intent Media). Retrieved 17 September 2011. 26.Jump up ^ Sexton, Paul (9 May 2011). "Fleet Foxes Debut at No. 2 on U.K. Chart, Ellie Goulding Climbs". Billboard (London: Prometheus Global Media). Retrieved 17 September 2011. 27.Jump up ^ Jones, Alan (24 July 2011). "The Wanted buck boy-band trend keep top spot on singles chart". Music Week (Intent Media). Retrieved 17 September 2011. 28.Jump up ^ Trust, Gary (25 January 2012). "Adele's 'Fire' Burns Path to Hot 100 Summit". Billboard (Nielsen Business Media, Inc). Retrieved 25 January 2012. 29.Jump up ^ Molanphy, Chris (2012-01-30). "100 & Single: Adele's Focus-Grouped Chart-Topper And The Demise Of The "Deep Cut" – New York Music – Sound of the City". Blogs.villagevoice.com. Retrieved 2012-05-23. 30.Jump up ^ "Weekly Chart Notes: Adele, Kelly Clarkson, Gavin DeGraw – Chart Beat". Billboard.com. Retrieved 2012-05-23. 31.^ Jump up to: a b Grein, Paul. "Week Ending June 2, 2013. Songs: Robin Thicke & Mom". Chart Watch. Yahoo! Music. Retrieved 6 June 2013. 32.Jump up ^ Love, Ryan (5 May 2011). "Adele: 'I'd do it with Rihanna'". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi Médias. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 33.Jump up ^ BBC Two Later... with Jools Holland: Series 38: Episode 5 BBC Online. BBC. Retrieved 2 August 2011 34.Jump up ^ Dorken, Joanne (20 September 2011). "Adele Live Review". MTV UK. MTV Networks. 35.Jump up ^ Iki mo dekinai natsu – Cast & Staff, Fuji TV, retrieved 31 January 2012 36.Jump up ^ "Ruthie Foster: Texas Gospel With A Worldly Touch". NPR.org. 3 February 2012. 37.Jump up ^ Danielle Bradbery - Set Fire To The Rain. YouTube. 2 September 2014. 38.Jump up ^ "Danielle Bradbery Covers Adele's 'Set Fire to the Rain' - Rolling Stone". Rolling Stone. 39.Jump up ^ http://www.discogs.com/master/view/351536 40.Jump up ^ TuneTribe (4 July 2011). "Adele – Set Fire To The Rain". TuneTribe. Retrieved 23 June 2011. 41.^ Jump up to: a b "Set Fire to the Rain (Remixes) – EP von Adele" (in German). iTunes Store (Austria). Apple Inc. Retrieved 21 August 2011. 42.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 43.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 29 April 2011. 44.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain" (in French). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 29 April 2011. 45.Jump up ^ "Brasil Hot 100 Airplay". Billboard Brasil (Brasil: bpp) (2): 96. January 2012. 46.Jump up ^ "Brasil Hot Pop & Popular Songs". Billboard Brasil (Brasil: bpp) (99): 189 January 2012 47.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Canadian Hot 100 for Adele. 48.Jump up ^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201149 into search. Retrieved 12 December 2011. 49.Jump up ^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Digital Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201418 into search. Retrieved 2 July 2014. 50.Jump up ^ "Danishcharts.com – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain". Tracklisten. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 51.Jump up ^ "Chart Search Results – Euro Digital Songs 2011-08-13". Billboard.biz. Archived from the original on 7 August 2012. Retrieved 7 August 2012. 52.Jump up ^ "Adele: Set Fire to the Rain" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 53.Jump up ^ "Lescharts.com – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain" (in French). Les classement single. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 54.Jump up ^ "Musicline.de – Adele Single-Chartverfolgung" (in German). Media Control Charts. PhonoNet GmbH. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 55.Jump up ^ "Chart Search Results – Greece Digital Songs 2011-12-03". Billboard.biz. Archived from the original on 7 August 2012. Retrieved 7 August 2012. 56.Jump up ^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Rádiós Top 40 játszási lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved 5 January 2011. 57.Jump up ^ "Chart Track: Week 35, 2011". Irish Singles Chart. Retrieved 29 April 2011. 58.Jump up ^ "ADELE – Set Fire to the Rain Media Forest". Israeli Airplay Chart. Media Forest. 59.Jump up ^ "Italiancharts.com – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain". Top Digital Download. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 60.Jump up ^ "Chart Search Results – Japan Hot 100 Singles 2012-02-25". Billboard.biz. Archived from the original on 7 August 2012. Retrieved 7 August 2012. 61.Jump up ^ "The Official Lebanese Top 20". The Official Lebanese Top 20. Retrieved 2 November 2015. 62.Jump up ^ "Chart Search Results – Luxembourg Digital Songs 2011-06-11". Billboard.biz. Archived from the original on 7 August 2012. Retrieved 7 August 2012. 63.Jump up ^ "Mexico Airplay Issue Date: 2012-05-05". Billboard. 5 May 2012. Archived from the original on 27 April 2012. 64.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – Adele search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 65.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 66.Jump up ^ "Charts.org.nz – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain". Top 40 Singles. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 67.Jump up ^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain". VG-lista. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 68.Jump up ^ "Listy bestsellerów, wyróżnienia :: Związek Producentów Audio-Video". Polish Airplay Top 100. Retrieved 17 December 2011. 69.Jump up ^ "Listy bestsellerów, wyróżnienia :: Związek Producentów Audio-Video". Polish Dance Top 50. Retrieved 1 October 2011. 70.Jump up ^ "Chart Search Results – Portugal Digital Songs 2011-10-08". Billboard.biz. Archived from the original on 7 August 2012. Retrieved 7 August 2012. 71.Jump up ^ "Romanian Top 100 Official Podcast". Kissfm.ro. Retrieved 2 September 2012. 72.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2011-07-30". Scottish Singles Top 40. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 73.Jump up ^ "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201142 into search. Retrieved 7 October 2011. 74.Jump up ^ "South Korea Gaon International Chart (Week: February 12, 2012 to February 18, 2012)". Gaon Chart. 5 January 2013. Retrieved 5 January 2013. 75.Jump up ^ "Spanishcharts.com – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain" Canciones Top 50. Retrieved 3 October 2012. 76.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain". Singles Top 100. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 77.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 78.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2011-07-30" UK Singles Chart. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 79.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Hot 100 for Adele. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 80.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Adult Contemporary for Adele. 81.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Adult Pop Songs for Adele. 82.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Alternative Songs for Adele. 83.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs for Adele. 84.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Hot Latin Songs for Adele. 85.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Hot Rock Songs for Adele. 86.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Pop Songs for Adele. 87.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Rhythmic Songs for Adele. 88.Jump up ^ "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2011 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association. 89.Jump up ^ "Ultratop − Goud en Platina – 2011". Ultratop & Hung Medien / hitparade.ch. Retrieved 26 September 2011. 90.Jump up ^ "Brazilian single certifications – Adele – Set Fire To The Rain" (in Portuguese). Associação Brasileira dos Produtores de Discos. Retrieved 3 January 2013. 91.Jump up ^ "Canadian single certifications – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain". Music Canada. Retrieved 1 November 2013. 92.Jump up ^ "Danish single certifications – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain". IFPI Denmark. Click on næste to go to page if certification from official website 93.Jump up ^ "Gold-/Platin-Datenbank (Adele; 'Set Fire to the Rain')" (in German). Bundesverband Musikindustrie. Retrieved 28 September 2011. 94.Jump up ^ "Italian single certifications – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain" (in Italian). Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana. Select Online in the field Sezione. Enter Adele in the field Filtra. Select 2011 in the field Anno. The certification will load automatically 95.Jump up ^ "Billboard Mexican Airplay Chart – 11 August 2012". Billboard. Archived from the original on 3 August 2012. Retrieved 2012-08-04. 96.Jump up ^ "Top 40 Singles Chart – Monday 2 January 2012". Recording Industry Association of New Zealand. Hung Medien. 97.Jump up ^ "Gaon Chart: Online download (Foreign) – 2012 Year-End Chart". Gaon Chart (in Korean). Korea Music Content Industry Association. Retrieved 21 March 2015. 98.Jump up ^ "The Official Swiss Charts and Music Community: Awards (Adele; 'Set Fire to the Rain')". Hung Medien. Retrieved 25 October 2011. 99.Jump up ^ "British single certifications – Adele – Skyfall". British Phonographic Industry. Enter Skyfall in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select single in the field By Format. Select Platinum in the field By Award. Click Search 100.Jump up ^ "American single certifications – Adele – Set Fire to the Rain". Recording Industry Association of America. If necessary, click Advanced, then click Format, then select Single, then click SEARCH 101.Jump up ^ "Adele’s "21" crowned ARIA’s highest selling album of 2011 LMFAO takes single honours with "Party Rock Anthem"" (PDF). Retrieved 1 January 2012. 102.Jump up ^ Steffen Hung (2011-12-23). "Jahreshitparade 2011". austriancharts.at. Retrieved 2012-05-23. 103.Jump up ^ "Ultratop Belgian Charts". ultratop.be. Retrieved 2012-05-23. 104.Jump up ^ "Ultratop Belgian Charts". ultratop.be. 2012-05-18. Retrieved 2012-05-23. 105.Jump up ^ "Album-Top 100". Hitlisten. IFPI Danmark& Nielsen Music Control. Archived from the original on 23 January 2012. 106.Jump up ^ Steffen Hung (2007-11-24). "Dutch charts portal". dutchcharts.nl. Retrieved 2012-05-23. 107.Jump up ^ "2011 MTV EMA – News". MTV.de. 2012-05-01. Retrieved 2012-05-23. 108.Jump up ^ "MAHASZ Rádiós TOP 100 2011". Mahasz (in Hungarian). Retrieved 23 February 2012. 109.Jump up ^ "Best of 2011". Irish Recorded Music Association. Retrieved 26 February 2012. 110.Jump up ^ "Media Forest: Yearly airplay chart – 2011". mediaforest.biz. 30 December 2011. 111.Jump up ^ "Classifiche annuali Fimi-GfK: Vasco Rossi con "Vivere o Niente" è stato l'album più venduto nel 2011" (in Italian). Federation of the Italian Music Industry. 16 January 2012. Retrieved 16 January 2012. See the attached file, by pressing Scarica l'allegato. 112.Jump up ^ "Top Selling Singles of 2011 | The Official New Zealand Music Chart". Nztop40.co.nz. 2011-12-31. Retrieved 2012-12-06. 113.Jump up ^ Steffen Hung. "Swiss Year-End Charts 2011". swisscharts.com. Retrieved 2012-05-23. 114.Jump up ^ "The Top 40 Biggest Selling Singles of the Year". BBC. 31 December 2011. 115.^ Jump up to: a b http://www.ultratop.be/fr/annual.asp?year=2012&cat=a 116.Jump up ^ "MAHASZ Rádiós TOP 100 2012" (in Hungarian). Mahasz. Retrieved 18 January 2013. 117.Jump up ^ Kanellopoulos, Dimitris (4 January 2013). "ΤΟP 100 RADIO AIRPLAY ΓΙΑ ΤΟ 2012" (in Greek). E-tetradio.gr. Retrieved 6 January 2013. 118.Jump up ^ "Top 50 Canciones Anual 2012" (PDF). Promuiscae.es. Retrieved 2013-01-15. 119.Jump up ^ "Best of 2012 – Hot 100 Songs". Billboard.com. Retrieved 2012-12-14. 120.Jump up ^ "Set Fire to the Rain: Adele: Amazon.de: MP3-Downloads". Amazon.de. Retrieved 21 August 2011. 121.^ Jump up to: a b "Set Fire to the Rain (Remixes) – EP di Adele" (in Italian). iTunes Store (Italy). Apple Inc. Retrieved 21 August 2011. 122.Jump up ^ Corner, Lewis (9 June 2011). "Adele confirms new single 'Set Fire to the Rain'". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi Médias. Retrieved 21 August 2011. 123.Jump up ^ "R&R :: Going For Adds :: AC". R&R magazine. 21 November 2011. Retrieved 15 November 2011. 124.Jump up ^ "WebCite search query". Retrieved 2012-12-06. 125.Jump up ^ "R&R :: Going For Adds :: CHR/Top 40". R&R magazine. 13 December 2011. Retrieved 5 December 2011. External links Official website "Set Fire to the Rain" Lyrics Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:Adele songs Category:2011 singles Category:XL Recordings singles Category:Songs written by Fraser T Smith Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Flanders) number-one singles Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Wallonia) number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Poland Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Pop ballads Category:Billboard Adult Top 40 number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Songs written by Adele Category:Columbia Records singles Category:2010s ballads